poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi II
￼￼Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi II is an upcoming film for a double feature from Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi Plot After his mother is shot and killed by a hunter, Bambi bumps into the Great Prince, who takes him to the den. The Great Prince asks Friend Owl to find a doe to raise Bambi, but Friend Owl tells him that the does can barely feed themselves. The Great Prince has to take care of Bambi for a while. Sometime later, the Great Prince allows Bambi to be with Thumper and Flower. At the groundhog ceremony, Bambi meets up with Faline. The Groundhog is coaxed out of his hole, only to be scared back in by Ronno, who tries to impress Faline with stories of his encounter with Man. When Bambi believes the story, Ronno is about to fight Bambi until he is called away by his mother. When the others leave, Bambi falls asleep waiting for his father. He wakes up to what appears be his mother's voice, which calls him into a meadow, but it turns out to be an ambush by Man. The Great Prince comes to Bambi's rescue and both of them escape, but Bambi is yelled at for endangering himself. Days later, Bambi informs Thumper and Flower about his wish to impress his father. They decide to help Bambi be brave, but while doing so, they encounter a porcupine, who sticks his quills into Bambi's backside. Ronno and Faline, hearing the commotion, investigate; Bambi sees Ronno bothering Faline and gets into a fight with him. Ronno chases Bambi and Thumper through the forest until Bambi leaps over a large ravine to safety. The Great Prince, having seen the whole thing, is impressed by this feat. Ronno, jealous of the young prince, tries to jump over the chasm himself, but falls in, thwarted for now. The next day, Thumper encourages Bambi to talk to the Great Prince, and the two connect. The Great Prince allows Bambi to come along with him on his patrols, and as the two get closer, Friend Owl approaches them and introduces them to Mena, a doe that he has selected as Bambi's new mother. Bambi realizes the Great Prince had planned on sending him away and snaps at his father, while the Great Prince concludes that he is not meant to raise Bambi. Bambi sadly accepts the change. On the way to Mena's den, Ronno shows up to taunt Bambi again. The two get into another fight that sets off one of Man's traps, alerting Man. Bambi saves Mena by leading Man's dogs away from her, and the Great Prince arrives. The dogs chase Bambi, and his friends help him fend them off. Bambi evades all but one of the dogs. Bambi kicks the other dog off a cliff, but falls off as well. Everyone grieves him until Bambi reveals he is still alive, and he and the Great Prince reconcile. Sometime later, Thumper shares his version of the chase with the rest of his friends, and Bambi, whose antlers have just grown in, enjoys the tall tale with Faline. Ronno appears and vows vengeance on both of them, until he is bitten on the nose and runs off. Bambi meets up with the Great Prince, who shows him the field where he first met his mother. Trivia * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex, Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, and Jaq and Gus guest star in this film. * Toy Story, some of The Muppets films, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, and Bambi II were all made by Disney. Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Upcoming films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films